


Two Bros Five Feet Apart Illustrations

by jojen_hewitt



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Big Bang 2018, F/F, Fake Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, I don't know how to tag on here so I'll leave it at that, Illustrations, M/M, ON A CRUISE, almost forgot, and some of my own pointless commentary on them, jerejean, read the fic first preferably, teen for slight swearing, with a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojen_hewitt/pseuds/jojen_hewitt
Summary: Illustrations for@Leahelisabeth'sTwo Bros Five Feet Apartas part of the All For the Game Big Bang 2018.





	1. Opening Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jeremy sniffed as he looked at his computer screen and the email he had just opened up. Every colourful picture and excited blurb just another stab to his tattered heart. And there at the bottom, the biggest blow of all, “non-refundable.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jeremy...  
> Next is Jean's brilliant solution!  
> (Also, fair warning, all the chapters are titled after the file name, so look out for more riveting ones like this.)
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jean reached out and loosely clasped Jeremy’s right wrist with his hand._
> 
> _“She sent me a picture of her kissing another guy with the caption ‘we’re done’ and that’s it, relationship over,” Jeremy continued. “And the worst part is, I had this big romantic gesture planned for after final exams since I’ve been so busy. I was going to give her tickets to this great, all-expenses paid couples cruise and we were going to really get our relationship back on track…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add in the sassy “Sweetheart” line. :D  
> Also, Jeremy in the second panel is how I always want to draw Jeremy but never actually do. ~~(consistency? what’s that?)~~  
>  Next is just awkward adjustment to this plan!
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	3. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _But Jean was getting much better at pulling Jeremy out of his spiraling thoughts, especially now that they were practicing to look like a couple. They spent the rest of the evenings before it started together to prepare. It had been supremely awkward to start until Jeremy had just grabbed Jean and pulled him onto the bed and snuggled into him like a clingy backpack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally selling the whole “actual couple” act there, guys.  
> Next we meet the real stars of the story! :D
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	4. Mrytle and Esther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jeremy sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and saw the same thing Jean had, two little old ladies struggling with a mountain of baggage. One of them was dressed like his grandmother, floral shirt, high waisted shorts, birkenstocks, and pearls, but the other was in a shocking orange dress and an outrageously flamboyant hat covering a head of rainbow hair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myrtle and Esther! They’re the best! And I loved drawing them so much! :D  
> Also, fun fact, around the time I was drawing the designs for them, I went to see a stage show and one of the women in the audience in front of me was an elderly woman with crazy rainbow hair and her curly haired friend. So I hope these two enjoyed the Shaw after their cruise, lol!
> 
> Next, a drunk Jeremy and a sunset.
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	5. Sunset on the Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jean’s eyes prickled as suddenly it hit him just how far he was from the Raven’s Nest, from short, violent days, and oppressively close ceilings. He had this beautiful, beautiful boy nestled warm in his arms and there was nothing here between him and infinite universe. It was terrifying and magnificent, all at once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far my favourite scene to draw for this fic. I just love the imagery and the utter peace Jean is finally starting to feel. ~~(Also it’s the one closest to what I imagined it to look like, which doesn’t happen too often for me, so bonus!)~~  
>  Next, more pure moments in (attempted) dramatic lighting.
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	6. Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jeremy drifted slowly back into consciousness. He smiled as he felt strong arms wrapped loosely around his torso and a safe, warm presence at his back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a lovely morning cuddle with your ~~not real~~ boyfriend before the hangover strikes.  
>  My mom’s only comment on this one was “I want those lamps!” so there’s that. Also, I drew this in the middle of the night on no sleep, and I still can’t figure out if this was a comforting promise of sleep or mockery of my supreme lack thereof (I’ll shut up now).
> 
> Next, my favourite shirt designed for this series.
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	7. Jean's Borrowed Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Trust me,” Jeremy said._
> 
> _Jean shrugged and pulled the shirt over his head. He was right, it left most of his stomach exposed. It was really sheer and he had no idea how this was better than going shirtless, but as he looked down, he realized that it was just opaque enough for the scars to disappear and blend with his skin. “Where the hell did you get this? I think I’d have noticed if you wore it at school.” He stopped and bit his tongue fiercely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dem abs. And flirty slip ups.
> 
> Also, now might be a good time for me to mention that I headcanon that Jeremy is a Classics major ~~nerd~~ so a few of his shirts reference that (or more accurately a few of Jean’s shirts reference that). And this one in a particular is one I actually want to design in the near future ~~(because while I always get nitpicky about wearing my own designs, there’s literally no good Greek mythology t-shirts so yeah, I’ll shut up about this).~~  
>  Next, some emotional movie watching.
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	8. Movie Night on the Deck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The first part of the movie was interspersed with Jean’s whispered comments about the madcap dance numbers and the weird covers, but as the story unfolded, Jean spoke less and less. The only indication Jeremy had of Jean’s reaction was one stifled, shuddered sob as Satine died in Christian’s arms. Jeremy held him closer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jean. Maybe tomorrow will be better for you…  
> Next, a pocket full of sun ~~burn~~ shine.
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	9. Sunburn Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jean looked up and saw a little girl standing over him, probably not more than six years old. She had black hair pulled back from her face in a messy, curly ponytail and a cute pink one piece bathing suit. Her skin was impossibly even redder than his own. “Hello?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanel! The shark wedding expert! :D  
> Drawing her was a lot of fun! (Wish I had gotten around to drawing more of her because she is adorable and has so many great moments!)
> 
> Next, Jeremy and Jean win a contest.
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	10. Kissing Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He closed his eyes, leaning into the warmth of Jeremy’s palms and leaned forward. It started slow, just a press of mouth against mouth. It wasn’t enough. Jean reached up with his own hands, threaded them through Jeremy’s curls, and tugged him closer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing kissing is hard, but I happy with how this came out! :D  
> Next, bubble bath curtain.
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	11. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jean opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He had no idea what he can say to make this better. His breath was still coming too quickly to let him speak anyway._
> 
> _He heard a thump against the door and he swore he could feel warmth coming through the thin wood. “I’ll be right here if you need me,” Jeremy said. “I’m not going anywhere.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I say, poor Jean.  
> Really happy with the lighting in this one.
> 
> Next, Jeremy looks like a tourist.
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	12. The Hike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Wow, Esther, I had no idea you were such a dedicated hiker,” Jeremy said as they followed the guide under the trees._   
>  _“Oh, I’m not. I hate hiking. But my knees can take more than Myrtle’s can and you were the one I really wanted to talk to anyway,” Esther said._   
>  _“Wait, what?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some sage relationship advice by some waterfalls from lesbian grandmas; typical vacation stuff.  
> This is my second favourite one of the series! I just love how all the colours and the backgrounds came out! :D  
> Also, Jeremy stole Jean’s hat from Sunburn Buddies… because reasons ~~(reasons being that in the original sketch he had an ugly yellow fishing hat and I didn’t want to be cruel like that)~~
> 
> Next, more lamp action!
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	13. Movie Night on the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was far too busy grounding himself, living in this moment, the soft mattress beneath him, the tinny sound of the music through Jeremy’s crappy laptop speakers, the salt and crunch in his mouth of stale potato chips mixing with the sweet and nutty flavours of the chocolate, the comforting weight of Jeremy’s head nestled over his heart and the urge to sneeze every time one of Jeremy’s curls brushed his nose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *More like "TV Binging on the Bed"
> 
> You have no idea how tempted I was to add a speech bubble from the computer saying “Bite my shiny metal ass!” but it ruined the romantic mood so…
> 
> Credit where it’s due, ~~Jeremy’s~~ Jean’s Hufflepuff shirt is from [ here ](%E2%80%9D).
> 
> Next, Jeremy practices getting his shit together.
> 
>  
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	14. Midnight Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“...I think I love you, like really love you, like more than I ever loved Claire and I just really don’t know what to do about it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t drop bombs like that on a guy who just got seasick and is about to fall asleep, Jeremy! C’mon!
> 
> Next, the view of the other side of the room... oh and some implied sexy times too, I guess.
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


	15. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jeremy straddled Jean's hips, a frisson of pleasure dancing down his spine as his hardness pressed against Jean's. He placed his hand on Jean's firm chest and felt his heart racing. He leaned forward, putting his other hand under Jean's head and dragged the man into a kiss, still soft, still sweet, with just enough heat to leave them both gasping._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! The End!
> 
> It was so great working on these drawings and I finally got to try out more lighting than what I usually work with! ~~(and kissing which again, is not my forte, but I hope I captured these lovely boys well enough to make up for it!)~~
> 
> If you haven’t already read Leah’s story! It’s so heartwarming and fun! 
> 
> (also if you haven’t and you got this far… sorry… spoilers I guess…)
> 
>  
> 
> You can also check these out [here](%E2%80%9Djojen-hewitt.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art%E2%80%9D) on tumblr!


End file.
